


Soften

by mars555



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars555/pseuds/mars555
Summary: Franky doesn't feel too hot and has a hard time accepting Allie's help.(Takes place in season 5)
Kudos: 6





	Soften

There Franky was again, camping out in her room. She had been avoiding most people ever since she had gone back to Wentworth, but she had a different reason for the self-isolation at the moment. 

Coughing roughly into her hand, Franky leaned her head back against the wall of her cell. She let out a soft groan as dizziness swelled through her head once again. She had barely been able to move from her bed because of her fear that she might just topple over. Everything just felt off. Her muscles ached and there was a deep throbbing in the bridge of her nose. She wishes she could just go to bed, but she couldn’t possibly sleep when her body is aching so badly. On a positive note, nobody has come in to see her yet. Probably because they’re used to her absence now.

She muffled a few gentle sneezes into her wrist and then dropped her heavy head into her hands. Her vision was spotty at the corners and she felt her stomach going cold. Swallowing back a weak gag, she squeezed her eyes shut and leaned her head against the cold wall again. 

She heard her cell door open and she scrambled to her feet in surprise. Swaying, she pressed her hand to the wall to steady herself. Allie stepped in and quickly shut the door behind her.

“Fuck Allie you scared the shit outta me.” Franky said, exasperated. Allie gave a her a look up and down before putting her own arm to steady Franky.

“Are you alright?” Concern was thick in her voice. Franky backed away further into the wall and rolled her eyes.

“Completely fucking fine.” Franky muttered, feeling embarrassed at the thick congestion in her voice.

“Somebody’s grumpy.” Allie shot back, but with no malice. “You’re crook, aren't you? You’re white as a sheet right now, Franky!” Allie grabbed Franky once again and eased her onto the bed with her. 

“Why’re you here?” Franky inquired, disregarding Allie’s comments about her wellbeing. Allie scoffed and went to feel the other girl’s forehead before promptly getting her hand smacked away. “Fuck off!” Franky exclaimed before giving a couple short, but stuffy coughs. 

“God, let me just feel your forehead. You’re a stubborn bastard, Franky.” Allie said firmly and raised her hand up to Franky’s forehead once again. Giving in for a second, Franky let Allie press a soft hand to her head before pulling away again.

“Times up for the intimacy. Did you get what you wanted?” Franky sneered, rubbing her throbbing sinuses hard. Allie shot her a look, but then tutted sympathetically.  
“Definitely a fever going on there. How long have you been ill?” Allie ignored Franky’s rudeness. Franky sighed and closed her eyes, not planning on giving her a response. But she felt a sudden need to sneeze, so she quickly pressed a knuckle up against her nose. Her breath hitched for a second, but she didn’t give in. She sniffled and flopped her hand down onto the bed.

Allie stood up, looking for something around Franky’s room.

“What are you doing now?” Franky moaned, getting irritated. 

“Trying to find some damn tissues. You sound like shit.” Allie muttered, still looking through Franky’s stuff.

“I don’t fucking own any!” Franky gave more attitude to her friend. Allie ripped a strip of toilet paper off and handed it to Franky, sitting back down. “You don’t give up do you?” Franky mumbled, feeling tired of raising her voice.

“I don’t understand why you wouldn’t just tell somebody that you’re sick. You know one of us would give you a little love.” Allie once again disregarded Franky’s snappiness. Franky was about to shoot back a snide response when the need to sneeze crept back up on her. 

She whipped her head away from Allie to press her face into her sleeve before shuddering forward with three dainty sneezes. She was embarrassed, but stifling would only hurt her head worse at this point. She pressed her fingers to her temples as spots danced around her vision once again.

“Aw bless you.” Allie rubbed Franky’s back and cooed. Franky was annoyed, but too busy trying to get rid of the dizziness to shrug her off. “What’s wrong, Franky?” She asked when Franky remained with her head in her hands.

“I’m so dizzy.” Franky said barely above a whisper, giving in a bit. Allie continued rubbing circles onto her back until Franky finally picked her head up. She blinked blearily, looking up at Allie. Worry shone bright in her blue eyes. 

“I’ve got you, Franky, I’ll make you good as new, yeah?” Allie smiled softly, rubbing Franky’s trembling shoulder. “Do you need me to get you anything? You should probably eat.” Allie fussed.

“God, no I’m alright, okay?” Franky waved her off, sniffling thickly. A chill ran through her and she shivered convulsively. Allies grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and wrapped it around Franky’s frame.

“Let someone help you for once, eh? Can I at least sit with you?” Allie pried and went to push Franky’s hair behind her ears, but Franky dodged the touch. 

“You don’t owe me anything.” Franky remarked tiredly. Allie sighed, looking off at the wall. 

“I owe it to Bea. She cared about you so much. I care about you. And you owe it to Bea to let me help you.” Allie spoke softly and turned to Franky with a sad smile. Franky couldn’t disagree. Bea would want to know Franky was being taken care of.

“I’m sorry, Allie. I’m not used to being stuck in these walls anymore. And I’ve never been used to being taken care of. It’s a bit scary.” Franky gave in and muffled another hearty cough into her blanket. Franky felt Allies arms wrap around her, giving her a tight hug. She closed her eyes, letting herself feel the comfort of Allie’s arms around her. 

“This isn’t too scary, eh? Just two friends spending time with each other.” Allie pulled away giving a warm smile. Franky smiled too, feeling more at ease. She could see why Bea loved Allie so much. She’s truly such a sweet person. 

“I’d really like it if you stayed awhile.” Franky said quickly and quietly, staring down at her hands. Allie nodded in silent agreement, once again reaching to brush Franky’s hair from her face. She accepted the touch this time, almost leaning into her hands. 

“You deserve to be free, Franky.” Allie whispered and dropped her hands down. Franky could feel tears spring into her eyes. Maybe she was just emotional because of the fever, or at least that’s what she will blame it on.

“Thank you.” Franky blinked the tears from her eyes and let her trembling lips pull up into a smile. “I gotta.. gotta-” Franky mumbled breathlessly before turning away from Allie once again. The few weak sneezes shook her forward and she just barely caught them in her elbow. She sniffled as her head spun violently, making her squeeze her eyes shut tightly. 

“Oh Franky… Bless you.” Allie murmured resting a hand on her sick friend’s knee. Franky grimaced and nodded slightly, leaning her head against the cool wall. “Do you wanna sleep?” Allie suggested, worry evident in her tone once again. Blinking her eyes open Franky shook her head.

“Just stay.” Franky almost whimpered. She wiped at her running nose and rested her hand atop Allie’s. 

“Yeah, yeah I can do that.” Allie leaned her head back too, giving a small chuckle. “We have gone so soft.”

“Yeah, but maybe we needed to. We wouldn’t have lasted if we were our old selves.”


End file.
